moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
House Isenhammer
House Isenhammer House Isenhammer, one of the most powerful families before the First War. Its lands spread across Azeroth. many including the Provinces of Redridge, Duskwood, Searing Gorge, and parts of Elwynn and Westfall. After the invasion of the orcs, many of these were lost and its Lords murdered. Only one of these Provinces returned to House Isenhammer, this Province was Redridge. House Isenhammer decends from the Arathi Bloodline, and its current Leader, Darith Isenhammer, Is the last Oldest living decendent of the Arathi Bloodline. His father was Dagrin II Isenhammer and his son is Valhad Isenhammer. He is currently the head of the familly, and Lord of Stonewatch, Earl of Central Redridge, and Magistrate of Valgarde. Family Davel Davel was the Great Great Grandson of Darkil the Conqueror, First of House Isenhammer. Davel Isenhammer was the man who made the Isenhammer family powerful and known. For this he was put at the head of the family and as the founder of the family. The days were peaceful and not much war happened. He was Duke of Duskwood. Davel died of old age, along with his wife, Lady Estella. His children were Caris, Edmond, and Dagrin Isenhammer. Caris Caris was the first born, although being the Lady of Black Morass Watch, and the legitimate heir to the Isenhammer family, she was a female so she married to another noble, one William and moved in with Him. Edmond Upon Davel's death, his son Edmond took up the head of the family, and his fathers title of Duke of Duskwood and lord of Grand Hamlet Keep. He ruled as the head of the familly for many years. He married Lady Marissa and had 3 children, Edmond II, Davel II, and Catherine. He went crazy one day and comitted suicide by jumping off a cliff. Edmond II Died around the age of 5 from an accident. Edmond went mad from the loss of his eldest, his next oldest son was Davel II, so he had him mate with his youngest child and only daughter Catherine, keeping the bloodline pure. Davel II Upon his fathers untimely death, Davel II took up the head of the family with his wife and siter, Catherine and their inbred child Davel III. He ruled the family as Duke of Duskwood and Earl of the Searing Gorge up until the invasion of the orcs. He was killed along with his sister while fleeing their home in Duskwood. Catherine Youngest child of Edmond. Was forcesd to reproduce with her brother to keep their father's line pure. She owned a small plot of land in Westfall, and was Countess of the Stead. She was killed with her brother while fleeing from the orcs in duskwood. Davel III Grandson of Edmond Isenhammer. Inbred child of Catherine and Davel II Isenhammer. He was entitled to head of the House Isenhammer, Earl of the Searing Gorge, Duke of Duskwood, Count of the Stead, but he did not want it. He fled the familly and headed up to Lordearon. Silvos Youngest son of Davel Isenhammer. He was always envious of his brothers position as head of the family, but learnt to live with it. He was Lord of Stonewatch, and Earl of Redridge. He married Lady Dana, and had one child, that they named Dagrin II. He died peacefully 2 decades after the suicide of his brother. Dagrin II Only son of Silvos Isenhammer. When his father died of old age he inherited the lands and his title, of Earl of Redridge, and Lord of Stonewatch. Under his rule the Province flourished. he married a woman named Lady Daria of Lordearon, and they had 2 children. Darith and Dealith Isenhammer. He lost his estate when the Orcs invaded, and then lost his wife when Stormwind fell. When he fled to Lordearon with his 2 sons, word had reached him of the death of His cousins, and the flight of the only heir and his nephew. He was made the Head of the Isenhammer Family and given an estate on Fenris Isle and the title of Earl of Fenris. He died in the second war from an Orcs axe. Darith Oldest son of Dagrin II Isenhammer. He fought bravely and when his father died he was made the Head of the family. he married and inherited his fathers title, and had a child named Valhad. When he would die Valhad would become the new Head of the Isenhammer Family. Daelith Brother to Darith isenhammer. He was the Count of the Isen Tower, in Elwynn forest. He never married but joined the Silver Hand and became a Paladin. he followed Arthas in his campaing, and went to Northrend with him. He never came back. He has been pronounced Missing and presumed dead. History House Isenhammer was founded over a millenium before the First War. Founded before the seperation of the Arathian Empire, by Lord-Commander Dagrin Isenhammer, one of Thoradin's Heir's Commanders. When the nation split, he followed the King of Arathor to the south, where he helped found the Kingdom of Azeroth. In return, he was given lands, but did not get to see the completion of it due to his death of old age at 130. What happened to the Isenhammer, or what the names off the family members were, were lost in time when a fire broke out in the Library of Stormwind. The earliest known descendents of Dagrin, and members of House Isenhammer were Davel and Estella. The Lands of House Isenhammer were united from several lands own independenty by several members. Mainly, a part of the Black Morass, Westfall, Elwynn, Redridge. Once united, the center of the Isenhammer family lands was at Grand Hamlet Keep, in present day Duskwood. The prosperity of the Family began to dwindle after the Death of the Edmonds son, Edmond II. Edmond became mad and heavily depressed. He ranted about keeping the arathian Bloodline pure, even though after all these years it was presumed almost lost completely. he went to the lengths of having his only son marry his youngest daughter. Shortly after he commited suicide, leaving Davel II to rule House Isenhammer. But all was not grimm like it was in Duskwood. Meanwhile in Redridge at Stonewatch, Silvos, followed by his son Dagrin II, named after the founder of the family managed to build up quite the impressive Stronghold and manage to ensure prosperous lands. Protected by the mountains, and heavy thick wall of Stonewatch, the Hold in Redridge was quite safe from outside threats. It kept vital trade routes with Stormwind, allowing merchants and trade to flow freely through the Kingdom. Silvos was a close friend to Adamant Wrynn. The already dwindled prosperity of the Family, and the Kingdom was shattered upon the invasion of the Orcs throught the Dark Portal. The Orcs swept through the Kingdom. Dagrin II fought alongside Anduin Lothar and other Heroes that had taken up the sword for the safety of Azeroth against the Orcs. After several victories and defeats, Dagrin II retreated to his Stronghold of Stonewatch that the Orcs encroached on. After a long three week siege, the castles stores ran out, and they were forced to abandon, and retreat to Stormwind. In Grand Hamlet, the eyrie mood in the Keep and the family there made it easy for the Orcs, as they swept through the province, killing the family members at Grand Hamlet. With the most of the members being hacked off by the axe of the Orcs, Azeroth's defenses began to faulter. Davel III fled Azeroth, stowing away on a ship that headed towards the wild un tamed lands of Kalimdor, while Dagrin II along with his two sons and wife fled to Stormwind. After the eventual fall of Stormwind, and the Kingdom of Azeroth, What remained of the family moved North, with the new Child-King Varian Wrynn, and Anduin Lothar. After the court was held shortly after their arrival to Lordaeron, the family was given the Lands of Fenris, and some part of SIlverpine Forest for their admirable dedication, and donation to the Royal fund. The Isenhammer, being a family of mostly warriors and champions of the old days were deeply rooted in military service. All men were to learn proper sword fighting, or melee combat of any type, and if there was a war, they were to serve. Due to noble blood, most of the members who had served in the First War, or the new Second War that was begging were given officer ranks. Dagrin II even rose to the rank of Marshal of the 10th Regiment, of the Stormwind Army back in the first wat. An extract of the compendium of the military ranks held by the Isenhammer family members is as follow. "''(Listed in Order of Generation)''' ''Dagrin Isenhammer - Lord-Commander of the Arathian Second Legion Davel Isenhammer - Knight-Captain of the 34th Battalion, Grand Hamlet division Edmond Isenhammer - Knight-Lieutenant of the 34th Battalion, Grand hamlet division (Captain after his fathers resignation) Silvos Isenhammer - Knight-Captain of the 1st Mounted Redridge Division Dagrin II Isenhammer - Marshal of the 10th Regiment of the Stormwind Army (First War) '' - Lieutenant Commander of the 4th Regiment of the Alliance of Lordaeron (Second War)'' Darith Isenhammer - Knight-Lieutenant of the 4th Regiment of the Alliance of Lordaeron (Second War) '' - Knight-Captain of the Sons of Lothar (Second War. Injured before expedition to Draenor)'' '' - Commander of the 22nd Legion based out of Strathholme (Third War)'' '' - Knight-Captain of the Valiance Expedition (War against the Lich King)'' '' - Knight of the Argent Crusade (War against the Lich King)'' '' - Knight Captain of the First Alliance Battalion (Currently)'' Daelith Isenhammer - Knight of the Silver Hand, Captain of the First Legion, under Arthas (Thrid War)" The Isenhammer Family prospered in the Lands of Lordaeron, despite the War. After Dargrin II's death Darith took over as head and raised a family to carry heirs that would carry on the family. He had a daughter, Seraphine wih his first wife. When the Third War broke out, maily when the Plague gripped Lordaeron, the Hold at Fenris was overrun and lost, as were many holdings in Lordaeron. His wife was killed and he fled with those who survived. Knowing the Kingdom of Stormwind had rebuilt, he headed there and retook his place as Earl of Stonewatch and continued with the rebuilding of the family lands andthe defense of Stormwind. Slowly Darith, as head of Isenhammer, began to rebuild forces. Enlisting several newly Knighted soldiers, and other men at arms to be integrated into his own House Hold Guard, or private army. During the War in Northrend, Darith made a trade agreement with one Baron Everen,of Brook's Watch, a small Hold in the North of the Howling Fjord that would ensure funds to return the Isenhammer family to it's former state before the war. New reports state taht Everen has betrayed the Isenhammer family, sending the goods to the Horde instead, to aid with their fight in Pandaria. Being Neutral and not officially part of the Alliance, Darith musters his Private Army to march of Brooks Watch and lay Siege to the Hold and take it for Isenhammer. "Treachery will not be tolerated against the household! And it will be met with relentless retaliation!" He said in outrage at a small council gathering. Category:Noble Family Category:Stormwind Category:Alliance Category:Redridge Category:Isenhammer